The Breath Before the Kiss
by heartbreak in stereo
Summary: Sam and Kurt are about to leave for prom. Fluff; Kum/Hevans; Three-shot.
1. touched so gently

**Author's Note:** Inspired by the song Glitter in the Air by Pink (more the tune/mood of it than the actual lyrics themselves). Sam/Kurt, taking place in the Hummel household right before the couple leaves for prom. Part one of a three-part story.

* * *

He's looking up at Sam, his chin held up high—and not just because he naturally holds himself above everyone else, but because Sam's eyes are a small few inches above his own. The blonde is giving him that boyish grin that he adorns with such charm. Sam lifts a hand, tracing the edge Kurt's jaw with the backs of his fingers gently. The countertenor absent-mindedly leans into the touch, a warm, loving smile finally breaking onto his face. He wonders if Sam can feel how fast his heart is pounding in the veins in his neck.

Sam knows Burt is off to the side of the room by the doorway, camera in hand (although they already took the pictures), watching over the two like the papabear he is, but the blonde doesn't really care or mind. He's focused solely on Kurt and the flecks of gold in his strikingly blue eyes.

"You look stunning," he tells the brunette, whose cheeks suddenly become rosy as he glances over at his straight-faced father.

The former Cheerio clears his throat and idly fixes Sam's bowtie, wanting something to do with his hands. "My dad's here, Sam."

The corners of Sam's eyes crinkle as a soft laugh leaves his plump lips. "What, am I not allowed to compliment his amazingly beautiful and wonderful son in his presence before I escort said son to his prom?" Sam's hands move to Kurt's waist, pulling him close. Their chests gently press against one another, like their foreheads do instinctively.

Kurt's nose bumps Sam's playfully as his smile grows. He wants to say it, but he's not sure. They've only ever said it to each other a small handful of times, and in private—never with somebody else in the room. So he hesitates, his mouth slightly open at a close proximity to Sam's.

But it's like Sam can read his mind. His grin melts into a soft smile, his lips just over Kurt's as he says aloud what he feels.

"I love you."


	2. fear before the flames

The music is loud, and the amount of people is overwhelming at first.

(_Kurt instantly worries that they're selling slushies as refreshments_.)

Nobody, thankfully, calls them out. There's no horrid _f_ word thrown at them or any offensive gestures, no glares or "accidental" pushes. Everybody is having the time of their life, and the couple relaxes as they realize that they can do the same.

Majority of it is upbeat, poppy songs, which they happily dance to in the group of the glee kids that went. But when it gets to a slow song, Sam's heart races—he has two left feet, but has been practicing _really_ hard with his mom so he can try to impress Kurt. His heart remains at a fast pace, but drops to his stomach, when Kurt looks hesitant to get close to Sam. He doesn't get it until he notices the brunette looking around at all the (_straight_) couples uneasily.

Sam slides his arms under Kurt's, his hands resting comfortably on the boy's smaller waist, who takes a moment to drape his arms around the back of Sam's neck. They sway and step together slowly, quietly.

The blonde isn't happy with Kurt's blatant also-unhappy expression. "Hey," he murmurs, loud enough so that just Kurt can hear him. Those bright eyes he loses himself in direct their gaze at him, and he stumbles over his words. "Don't look so happy to be with me," he jokes.

Kurt lets a hint of a smile appear. "I just…I don't want things to be harder for you." His voice is so soft, it almost doesn't sound like Kurt.

"Fuck them," Sam says almost instantly. "I'll flaunt you however I want, whenever I want, wherever I want," he grins, which is contagious, as Kurt does so as well.

Kurt cranes his neck to peck Sam's lips, before moving closer to rest his head on the blonde's shoulder. Their chests are pressed against one another, and Sam smiles as he feels the muscles in Kurt's shoulders relax and his heart continue to race.


	3. wish for an endless night

Burt was very clear to Sam about having Kurt home by curfew (_midnight, meaning no after-parties—not that they would've gone anyways_), which was understood, but is also being pushed as far as possible.

Kurt has four minutes to be inside before Papabear Hummel comes after Sam with a shotgun.

They're on the porch, just looking at one another while in each other's arms, faces centimeters apart. Kurt's hair is slightly mussed (but still appropriate to be seen in public), whereas Sam's was disheveled.

(_For a brief moment, Kurt can't help but wonder if it would look similar after a few hours under bedsheets_)

"I have a curfew," Kurt reminds him as the blonde presses his lips on the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"I know." His mouth is over Kurt's, and they savor the few minutes they have left of the wondrous night. Kurt finds that Sam tastes like that fruity-tasting punch, and Sam thoroughly enjoys the minty freshness of Kurt.

Sam feels Kurt smile into the kiss and tightens his hold around the smaller boy, their bodies fitting each other like two jigsaw pieces.

(_One minute._)

Kurt unwillingly pulls away. "I had an amazing…no, a spectacular time," he tells Sam, prying the other's arms off of him. "Drop by tomorrow," he says, before he can slip inside, the hands on Sam's watch both now pointing to twelve.

Sam sighed; disappointed it ended so abruptly, but immensely pleased with the night as a whole, deeming it a success.

As he was about to turn to head to his car, the door opened again. Kurt was blushing madly, a broad smile on his face. He grabs Sam's face, murmuring, "I forgot something."

A tender, slow kiss is planted on Sam, who immediately reciprocates. Kurt moves away, happy with the pleasantly surprised look on Sam's face. "I love you," he says.

Sam's smile comes back full-force. "I love you, too."

_the end._


End file.
